


Islets of Langerhans

by shelny18



Series: College Hijinks [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, biology is useful for some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire suggests a holiday for himself and Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islets of Langerhans

**Author's Note:**

> For those lucky people who have never taken A-Level Biology, the Islets of Langerhans are cells in the pancreas which help with blood sugar levels. When our teacher first mentioned them in lesson, after our jokes about how it sounded like a place in Middle Earth, I couldn't resist this fic. Which went completely away from what I was planning originally, but oh well.

"We should go on holiday," Grantaire said suddenly, dropping down into the seat opposite Enjolras with a loud thud.

"Don't you think there's a few too many of us to go away somewhere?" Enjolras replied absentmindedly, flicking through his textbook to try and find the quote he needed for that particular essay. It wasn't due for weeks yet, but he liked to keep on top of things like this, especially when he was looking after Grantaire, something which was happening on an almost nightly occurance recently instead of only once a week. He knew his friend had been thrown out of his apartment, and he refused to let him sleep on the streets, so he had offered his sofa to the drunk. Grantaire had gratefully accepted and so, bar the occasional night where he crashed with a different friend, Enjolras had a new flatmate.

"No no no no no, not everyone. Just us two." Enjolras only just managed to stop himself from laughing, looking up to see a deadly serious look on the other man's face. Putting down his pen, he rested his arms on the table and leant forwards.

"Suppose I were to say yes," he said, voice almost as serious as Grantaire's. "Where would you take me?"

"The Islets of Langerhans," Grantaire announced proudly. He had no idea where the place was, but he'd seen Joly writing it somewhere the other night and had decided it sounded fun. Enjolras couldn't help it this time, though a small choked sound was the only sign of his forcibly hidden laughter.

"Do you have any idea where that is?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Nope, but we should so go." Grantaire frowned. "Although we may struggle if it's out of the country, my passport ran out."

"Well then, supposing it were in the country and we were to go. What would we do when there?" Enjolras was starting to enjoy himself, as he so often did when having conversations with Grantaire (although of course this was a fact which he did not admit to very often).

"Relax," Grantaire decided instantly, changing his seat for one right next to Enjolras and pulling all of his work away from him as if it would make his blond friend relax all the faster. "Spend time in the sun. Or the rain, knowing this place. Visit local sites. You can drag me round every museum you like and I swear I won't complain once. Well, just so long as we can visit at least one art gallery or vintage car places there are nearby, if there are any. Go for long walks, or spend the day inside by the fire reading or watching films. I'll cook for you every night, whatever you want, though you'd have to help with the washing up so it'd be done faster. I'll paint you of course, and you can tell me anything you like about Patria."

"That's the days sorted. What about in the evenings? We'd need entertainment then."

Enjolras could barely believe what he was saying. His tone had dropped and he could see Grantaire staring at him, licking his lips almost unconsciously as the words sank in. Enjolras hadn't meant to say them out loud, but his mouth had gone into autodrive and was ignoring all instructions of his brain.

"I guess that would depend on you," Grantaire murmured, scooting forwards on his chair until his knees were almost touching Enjolras's. "What do you fancy doing?" Enjolras could feel himself breathing shakily and he pulled backwards quickly, almost toppling his chair over in his hurry to back up.

"I guess we could watch more of those films," he said, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible. "Or we could go outside and look up at the stars."

"Would you go?"

He paused at Grantaire's question.

"Maybe... But you'd have to sort it all, I'm far too busy. And you'd have to be sober. After all, it wouldn't do for you to be forgetting anything about the trip."

Part of Enjolras hoped that that would be the end of it and he'd never hear another word about this proposed holiday, but a part of him wanted Grantaire to try again.

Three weeks later, he was sat with Combeferre and Courfeyrac at the Musain when Grantaire came charging in, looking round frantically. Seeing him, Grantaire grinned and made his way over, stopping right in front of him.

"Well, the Islets of Langerhans are out I'm afraid, I'm still not sure where they are, but there is a nice little cottage in Cornwall." He held out one hand to the other student, who was staring at him in shock. "What do you say? All it will take is one phone call and it's ours for a week, maybe longer. Oh, and I haven't had a drop to drink today other than water, so I'm as sober as can be." He pulled his face slightly at this. "So, you in?" Enjolras slowly stood so he was on a level with Grantaire.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked slowly, blue eyes never leaving green. "Why are you so determined to make me go away with you?"

"You really don't know?" Grantaire seemed almost crestfallen, before making his mind up. Leaning forwards, he took Enjolras's face gently between his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He ignored the gasp and moved back again, eyes still fixed firmly on Enjolras's.

He didn't have the opportunity to move far though. The kiss had barely ended when Enjolras's hands were in Grantaire's hair, pulling him in for another, more passionate kiss. Grantaire grinned against Enjolras's lips in relief, deepening the kiss as he moved his hands down to his waist, pulling him against him and rolling his hips against Enjolras's. They ignored the wolf-whistle from Courfeyrac and carried on until they needed to come up for air, standing gasping while still holding onto the other.

"I think we should go," Enjolras agreed suddenly, making Grantaire laugh.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, staring at Enjolras in wonder.

A few hours later, when they'd arrived at their cottage and were exploring, they found themselves in the bedroom. Enjolras blushed slightly as he realised there was only the one bed in the entire place, but within seconds he had turned to Grantaire and was kissing him again, this time pressing Grantaire into the wall and covering his body with his own. Laughing quietly as Grantaire moaned softly, he moved his mouth close to Grantaire's ear and just whispered, "I think we have our evenings' entertainment." Grantaire practically growled and before Enjolras knew what was happening, he was on the bed, Grantaire on top of him. He smiled happily as he pulled the dark-haired student in for another kiss. At that moment in time, he wouldn't have life any other way.


End file.
